Conventionally, semiconductor chip packaging includes metallic pins that are then inserted into holes in a printed circuit board (PCB) and the pins are soldered therein. However, ever increasing density of components on PCBs and decreasing overall size of devices have prompted the use of a different type of packaging, such as Wafer Level Chip Scale Packaging (WLCSP) or Embedded Wafer Level Ball (eWLB), that does not include metallic pins. Instead, metallic contacts are left on the bottom of the integrated circuit packaging during the manufacturing process of the integrated circuit and or packaging thereof. These metallic contacts are then electrically connected to corresponding metallic contacts on a PCB using solder balls to form a device or a system. To increase mechanic strength and solder joint reliability, a non-conductive underfill compound is filled and solidified between the integrated circuit package and the PCB.